What Happens in Vegas
by makeitmine
Summary: On their final day in town, Blaine wants to do something that lives up to the famous quote.


_So day six of Klaine Week was proposal/marriage. I hurried through this last night after an extremely long day, then all this morning I kept thinking "this would make an excellent series". So I edited the bit from yesterday and here it is as the prologue. This takes place August 2016, just after Kurt has graduated from NYADA and Blaine is about to begin his senior year of college. I already have a few things planned out in my head *coughweddingnightcough*, so hopefully I can get going on this quickly even though I have finals this week and insanity going on at work._

_I'm rambling. Why are y'all letting me ramble? Just read and enjoy, okay? :D_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Kurt, not Blaine, not Chris, not Darren._

* * *

><p>Kurt never considered Las Vegas a place he would enjoy. As much as he reveled in the lights and sounds New York had given him the past four years, Sin City felt too hectic for his tastes. He wouldn't have flown out if Santana hadn't turned Brittany's debut Cirque du Soleil performance into a New Directions reunion. Everyone who had been a part of the group had been invited...Matt, who stayed in close contact with Mike after he moved away and was best man at his and Tina's wedding. Lauren, fresh off a national wrestling championship for Ohio State. Jesse, a now close "frenemy" of Kurt's since they auditioned for many of the same roles on Broadway. Brittany even paid for Rory to fly out from Dublin where he was enjoying college life, but missing his friends from Lima severely.<p>

What nobody informed Kurt on was the fact that there was so much to do. He wasn't too keen on gambling, sticking to the slot machines while the rest of the guys unsuccessfully tried their hands at blackjack. But there were even more shows to take in, exhibits to view, and many, many shops to peruse. Kurt spent the better part of his first full day walking around the retailers attached to Caesar's Palace and taking note of a few pieces to purchase once he was cast in his first post-graduate role.

Everyone broke off for the morning before a celebration dinner for their final evening in town. Since he and Blaine had been apart most of the time, they took to the Fashion Show Mall. Within three hours, Kurt had a handful of bags to attempt to pack in their luggage, but Blaine was looking a little down from when they entered the mall to the taxi ride back to Caesar's. In fact, Blaine had been apprehensive during the entire trip, which at first Kurt shrugged off to the unbearable desert heat (though, for the sake of Blaine's hair, at least there was no humidity), but after four days? That shouldn't have been the case.

"What's up?" Kurt asked after they returned to their hotel room. "You've been weird all week."

Blaine shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

"Blaine, I think after five years together and two months as your fiancé, I can tell when something is bothering you. Now come on, what is it."

"It's just," he started, taking a deep breath, "you know how they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

"Yeah?" Kurt was wondering what Blaine was getting at.

"I want to do something insane. Something that only you and I will know about and nobody else."

Now Kurt was scared. "Like what? A threesome? The bungee jump at the Stratosphere?"

Blaine gasped. "You want a threesome?"

"No, I've never...why, do you?"

"No. You're the only one for me, Kurt."

Kurt sighed contently, but was still frustrated with what his fiancé was trying to say. "So what do you want to do, then?" he asked.

Blaine took that moment to stare into Kurt's eyes. "We should get married out here."

Kurt laughed. "No really, what did you want?" He realized Blaine's expression remained stoic. "Really?"

"Yes. Nevada ratified same-sex marriage last year, remember? Why shouldn't we?"

"Because I only proposed to you in June? Because we said we were going to wait until you graduated and were settled into a teaching job and I was in at least a credited role before we did it? Because we should have more family than my brother out here to witness it?"

"No, no, you're not telling Finn," Blaine replied. "I don't want anyone to know. It'll be our secret."

Kurt shook his head. "What about our dream wedding and the books I've saved for fifteen years, Blaine? What about our last names? You go back to school Monday and begin student teaching after Labor Day. How are you going to introduce yourself to the students? And how exactly are we going to combine our names?"

"One, we can still have a ceremony for everyone when we're ready and you can plan it to the nines. And I always planned on going by Mr. Anderson professionally, just like you want to see 'Kurt Hummel' lit up above a theatre. We can do the name change when we get back home, but it will still only be known to us and anyone who sees our credit cards."

Kurt was dumbfounded. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?" he asked.

"Of course I have," Blaine said grinning. "Well?"

"Do we have enough time?"

"It's 2:30 and we aren't meeting everyone until 8. I know there are a few 24-hour wedding chapels nearby that will do it on the spot. And no, they aren't Elvis themed or anything like that. So we can go ahead and pick one out and head there."

Kurt hesitated, twisting the silver band they purchased together off his left hand. "I think I need this done properly, you know."

Blaine laughed before taking the ring and dropping to one knee, holding on to Kurt's hand. "Okay then. Kurt Hummel, my love, my everything, will you marry me? Today?"

"Absoloutely," Kurt answered, leaning in to kiss his almost-husband.


End file.
